Harry Potter: Chaos Control
by chaosthesith89
Summary: In his third year, Harry finds a mysterious gem in his vault, which bonds with his body, enhancing him in new ways. How will this affect the outcome of the rest of his life. Rating at T. Pairing undecided as of yet.


Harry Potter: Chaos Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sonic X.

A/N: This story popped into mind, and I just had to write it. It will contain ideas and items from the Sonic X world, but be set in the Harry Potter Universe.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 1: Chaos Discovered.

Confusion; that was the one word that could describe what Harry Potter was feeling right now. It was only about two weeks before his third year exams were to begin, and Harry had received a letter from Gringotts. The letter simply stated that they requested he come, and that a goblin by the name of Ragnok wanted to see him.

So, thanks a little fast talking on Harry's part, he had convinced McGonagall to talk to Dumbledore for him. The next day, Harry stood in the Headmasters office, preparing to use the Floo to get to Diagon Alley.. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had decided to attend, using the excuse of Sirius Black on the loss, and needing to protect Harry. Ron and Hermione had also requested to come with him, though Harry didn't know why this was, he wasn't really worried.

The letter from Gringotts had seemed to tell him that something important had been found in his vault, and Harry wanted to know what. For the time being, Harry focused his attention onto the fireplace as he took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the flames, and with a shout of his destination, stepped through and vanished.

(Diagon Alley)

An few seconds later, Harry stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione arrived not long after, and stood there with him, waiting for the other teachers to arrive. When they did, Harry moved forward, with the others trailing behind him. Once they were inside, they were greeted by a goblin that looked familiar to Harry.

"Hi Griphook, good to see you again." Harry said. The goblin in question wore a look of shock, since not many humans would remember them by name. He quickly lost the look, and got back to the matter at hand.

"Greetings, Mister Potter. I trust you received the letter we sent you?" Harry nodded at this. "Good. Now, if you will accompany me."

Griphook, Harry, and the others walked into the deeper portions of the bank. After about five minutes of walking, they found themselves in front of a massive golden double door. Griphook 

opened them, and they all saw an old looking goblin sitting behind a desk on the far side of the room. The name plaque in front of him said 'Ragnok, Head of England's Gringotts Branch.' Ragnok lifted his head, and saw that Harry had entered the room. Ignoring the others, he motioned for Harry to take a seat, which Harry took out of common courtesy, while the rest of the group sat on a few seats that Dumbledore supplied

"Awe, Mister Potter, so good to see you." Ragnok said. "I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed your school year, but something urgent has come to light. You see, only a few days ago, one of goblins went to make a routine check on your vault. After the usual inspection, the goblin stumbled upon a small alcove in your vault, which held a strange item. When the goblin attempted to check the item, the outward energy blasted him away. We brought you here, since your parents made it clear that should anything like this turn up, you were to be informed."

Harry was sitting there, trying to figure out what exactly could have that kind of power behind it. Never in his life had he heard of anything having that kind of power. Unbeknownst to Harry, Dumbledore was contemplating what this new item could be, while the others had a curious look on their faces. Not long after, Harry raised his head, and spoke to Ragnok.

"I'm not sure why my parents set that up, but could we go to my vault? I would like to see what exactly caused this whole thing." Harry asked.

"Of course, Mister Potter. Griphook, would you escort him to his vault." After a nod from the specific goblin, Harry and the others stood and followed Griphook back to the lobby. Using a special cart, they all sat down for the usual ten minute ride. After they arrived, Harry took his key, and unlocked the door.

Harry made his way in, following Griphook to the place they needed to be. Once they reached one of the farthest points, Harry saw exactly what had caused all this commotion.

It was a blue jewel, no bigger than a Golden Snitch. It shined like it was freshly polished only a minute ago, and it hummed with some mysterious power. Ron, Hermione, and the teachers all stood behind Harry, staring at the jewel. Ron, whose inner greed got the better of him, tried to pick the gem up. The key word is tried, for when his hand got only a foot from the gem, Ron was blasted back ten feet from a strange energy blast.

"That is what happened to me when I tried to pick the gem up before, Mister Potter." Griphook said. Harry turned his attention away from where Ron had landed, while Hermione ran over to check on him, and saw Dumbledore was now muttering under his breath, and waving his wand over the gem. After a few minutes, the gem pulsed again, and launched another attack, this time at Dumbledore. Only years of dueling experience had saved him from the same fate as Ron.

Finally, Harry reached out and attempted to grab the gem. "Forget it, Potter. If the headmaster couldn't get that gem, there's no way you can." Snape said. Harry ignored this, and continued to reach for the gem. When his hand was only a foot away, something different happened.

The gem glowed again, this time in a softer tone, and launched itself into Harry's hand. But, instead of feeling the gem make contact with his hand, Harry didn't feel a thing. That is, until a few seconds later.

A sudden burning sensation swept over Harry, which originated from his right arm. When Harry looked at the back of his right hand, he saw the gem had become infused into the back of his hand. Harry's eyes widened when he saw this, but he didn't have time to worry about it, since another wave of magic pulsed through the air.

Harry's eyes changed from their usual bright green to the same color blue as the gem. He suddenly felt information about the gem enter his mind, showing him the basic of what the gem could do. Harry's hand shot backwards and his eyes soon changed back to normal. When Ron, Hermione, and the professors could see Harry clearly, they saw he had a smile on his face.

"Mr. Potter, what exactly happened?" McGonagall asked. Harry held up his right hand, facing the back of his hand to them. They all saw then that the gem that had recently been on the floor had been infused somehow with Harry's hand. Dumbledore moved forward, muttering under his breath, and waving his wand just like before. When he finished, the gem glowed blue, along with Harry's skin around where the gem was located.

"The gem is completely infused to his body. I can't remove it." Dumbledore said. Harry turned his head to Dumbledore, a questioning look on his face.

"Why would you want it removed? It isn't bothering me at all." Harry said.

"Don't talk back to the Headmaster, Potter. If he thinks the gem should be removed, then it should be removed." Snape hissed. Harry turned his gaze to the Potion master, a smirk on his face.

"But, the Headmaster just said it was stuck to my hand. In that case, I think it's going to stay there." Harry said, and with that, he turned to leave the vault. Snape, however, didn't want to believe the gem really was stuck, so he whipped out his wand.

"Accio Gem!" He shouted. Harry stopped in his tracks, and was suddenly dragged backwards by the magic. His arm with the gem on it seemed to be dragging him backwards. Suddenly, Harry stopped moving, and stood straight. Snape tried the charm again, but this time, it didn't do anything.

"Would you kindly stop trying that, Professor? It's getting rather annoying." Harry said an angered tone in his voice. He moved and left the vault, and one by one, the others followed.

After another ride in the cart, they were all waiting in the lobby. Ragnok had come out to speak with Harry, when he stopped and saw the gem on the back of his hand.

"I see you had more luck than we did on moving the gem, Mister Potter." Ragnok said. Harry nodded, while he looked at the gem.

"Chaos Emerald." Harry muttered. Ragnok moved closer, and asked what he had said. "That's its name. It's called a Chaos Emerald." Harry repeated. Ragnok heard this, and nodded his head. "Ragnok, I have a favor to ask you. Would you be able to use some resources, and found out some more about this Chaos Emerald? I'll gladly pay you for it."

Ragnok smiled. "I'd gladly find some information for you Mister Potter. But, you won't have to worry about paying. We would gladly do it as a way to repay your parents of the favor they did for us years ago."

Harry smiled, and shook Ragnok's hand. Once he released the goblin's hand, Harry and the others moved towards the exit. Right before Harry stepped through the door, Ragnok stopped him again.

"Oh, Mister Potter, one more thing before I forget." Ragnok called. Harry turned and looked at the goblin. "It seems that your parents added one last stipulation to their will. They said if you ever found that gem, and it accepted you, the entirety of the Potter Vault would be transferred into your control. Before now, it was held by Gringotts, which we have cared for."

Harry nodded at this, and replied. "If it would be alright, I'll leave it in your custody. You know far more about financial information than I do." Harry said.

"Gladly, Mister Potter." With that, Ragnok turned and headed back to his office. Harry walked out with the others, heading out of the Leaky Cauldron to return to Dumbledore's office. After arriving, Harry stood off the side for a moment until everyone else had returned. Not saying a word, he walked out of the office, or would have, if he had not been stopped by Dumbledore.

"Harry, I want to take a closer look at that gem." Dumbledore said. Harry stopped in his tracks, and turned back to his headmaster.

"Sorry, sir, but it won't let anyone but me touch it." And then Harry left the office. Ron and Hermione followed after him, but when they got down past the gargoyle, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

(Hogwarts grounds)

Harry stood by himself, in the middle of the grounds, the wind blowing softly. Eyes closed, Harry was searching through his mind, remembering what the emerald could do. When he remembered the information, his eyes snapped open.

Harry started to run, at a slow pace, gradually gaining speed. However, he soon passed by any speed for a normal human. He began moving as fast as an average car, but he didn't stop accelerating there. Harry continuously picked up speed, until he was nothing more than a blue blur, since his clothes had changed to a blue color.

He soon found himself many miles from the castle, and in a clear plain on the outskirts of a nearby village. Harry smiled when he realized just how fast he was travelling. Turning and facing a different direction, he began running again, intent on finding the maximum speed he could move at.

(Gryffindor Common Room, Later That Night)

When he had returned to the common room, after testing out his speed, he had been bombarded with questions by Ron and Hermione. He had given them the excuse that he had needed a walk to clear his mind. He settled in, ready for a relaxing sit in front of the fire. Unfortunately, he didn't get to relax for long, since Hermione decided to speak at this time.

"Harry, I really think you should let Professor Dumbledore take another look at that gem. We don't know what exactly it could be, or even if it is safe." Harry looked over to her, and responded.

"Hermione, you saw what happened when Ron and Professor Dumbledore tried to touch this gem. Besides, if it was dangerous, it would have already done something by now. I've had this thing stuck on my arm for the entire day, and it hasn't done anything." His voice was cool, and calm.

"Still, it would be a good idea mate. I mean, you don't know if it was planted by You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"Like Voldemort could plant something like this in my vault. I don't know how, but I get the feeling that it was left to me for a reason." With that, Harry stood and walked up to his dorm, and after changing into his sleeping clothes, he fell asleep. The only other thought on his mind was the exams coming soon, and Buckbeak's appeal.

**Well, what do you think? I know, I'm not showing much detail about the Chaos Emerald in this chapter, but I'm saving that for later. By the way, each Emerald will have their own abilities, unlike being a power booster like in the Sonic X show. Well, I'll leave this alone for now, and as usual, Read and Review. Let me know how I'm doing.**


End file.
